


A Match Made in Business Heaven

by Justcallmesassenach25



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fall in love with each others best friends, Forbidden, Friends to Lovers, Laurel and Oliver but not really, Oliver as CEO, Oliver is smitten with Felicity, lots of tropes, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-05
Updated: 2016-03-05
Packaged: 2018-05-24 21:10:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6166949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justcallmesassenach25/pseuds/Justcallmesassenach25
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver is poised to take over as CEO of Queen Consolidated after years of being an irresponsible playboy. However his past is now preventing him from being able to take his place and so Moira has a solution. Oliver needs to get married to prove to the public and the board that he's stable and responsible now. She even knows exactly who it'll be, Laurel Lance, Oliver's ex who he hasn't seen since high school. Of course they have to keep this arrangement secret, even from their closest friends and family. This means that when Felicity Smoak, starts having feelings for her best friend's fiancee Oliver Queen, she desperately prays that it will go away. Little does she know that Oliver and Laurel aren't in love and that Oliver is also having a hard time reigning in his feelings for his fiancee's best friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Arrangements are Made

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic and I'm excited and nervous to share it. I got this idea some time ago and finally got around to putting pen to paper so to speak. I love a good arranged marriage fic and somehow my idea evolved into this which doesn't really make use of those tropes but the idea just stuck with me and I wanted to see where it went. Plus who doesn't love some good tension, especially when both feel like they can't show or act on their feelings. Also I want to say that despite the fact that Laurel is in this arranged marriage, she has her reasons and this isn't a fic that's going to treat her badly. She has her reasons which I explain and she will also get her own romance down the road (you'll notice the inclusion of one Tommy Merlyn), because who doesn't enjoy everyone getting their own happy ending. Plus I liked the symmetry of each falling for the other's best friend. Anyhow rest assured that this is very much an Olicity fic even though it won't really seem so at first, this will be a bit of a slow burn even though I don't have the whole thing mapped out. Enjoy

Oliver was trying, he really was, he was doing what his mother asked, mostly, he was becoming the CEO she always wanted him to be, and he was mostly happy to do it. Yes, he had resisted it for a long time and he still wasn’t thrilled, he had spent his life trying to find any alternative but he had now accepted it, and was ok with where his life was. Of course that didn’t mean that his mother was satisfied, no she always seemed to want more from him. He had gotten used to that look of disappointment from her, he was used to seeing it every time he did something wrong, again. But he was working hard to avoid it, and he’d managed seven months without that look, he was feeling optimistic that he had finally turned a corner and was living up to her expectations. He was filling the shoes his father had left him and could maybe one day live up to all he had done in building his company. Oliver had become comfortable in this life finally, that was until he heard a knock on the door and looked up to see his mother enter with that look on her face again. That was the moment he knew that he was fooling himself to think that he had finally achieved stability in his life and position. 

As she walked into the office, he saw as she turned her analytical eyes on him, examining him as he slowly rose from his chair to greet her.  
“Mother, I didn’t know you were stopping by. Did we have an appointment?” He asked as he walked around his desk to give her a short hug and an air kiss to her cheek. 

“Oh, no I’m here unannounced. I do apologize but I had something rather urgent to discuss with you and it couldn’t wait till our next dinner.” That sentence increased his wariness to his mother’s presence even further. He gestured towards the sitting area in his office and they took seats across from each other.

“Now, I don’t want to worry you, but I do have some concerns in regard to our timeline. You’re still set to take up the position as CEO in five months, Walter is still happy to step down and let you take over, however, there are a few members of the board who are not quite as convinced of your abilities as I’d hoped they’d be by this point. With the transition set to happen so soon, we need to do something drastic, and soon, to assuage them and make sure they’re confident in your abilities.” She finished and looked him straight in the eyes. 

“I’m sensing that I’m not going to love whatever you have planned.” He responded.

“Well, I admit you may not, but I’ve given this a lot of thought, and there really seems to be only one solution. You have done better more recently but your ‘dating’ exploits in the papers have only just tapered off and that image of you has yet to fade. You need to appear far more stable and responsible not only to the board but also to the public. Both need to accept you if our stock prices are going to withstand this change in leadership. This leads me to my proposal, you need to get married.” She looked at him expectantly, waiting for him to react. If she was expecting some huge spectacle, she would be severely disappointed. He instead sat there in silence, stunned, staring past her with wide eyes. He went over everything she had said over and over in his head. He tried to understand, and then to think of any alternatives, in the end though he kept coming back to one thing.

“What?” She stared back at him, taking time to get herself together before responding. 

“Well dear, I know that you have been going much easier with the women, but since you broke up with McKenna there has been a lot of speculation and continuing reports of your escapades. While I’m well aware that you have stopped with your constant parade of bimbos, the world is still very unaware of your life changes. You have become more private and that has unfortunately worked against you. The fact that you have indeed become more responsible is not going to help us in the meantime. I wish we had more time, then the public would likely eventually catch on, but we simply don’t have that kind of flexibility. And so I repeat, the answer is for you to be married, have what appears to be a normal, boring life.”

Resigned, he asked his mother one more question.

“And I suppose you have the perfect person in mind?” His mother was never one to be caught unprepared.

“Well yes, in fact I do. I think she’ll work quite nicely and that you two could end up actually making each other reasonably happy. Laurel Lance.”

That was a name he hadn’t heard in nearly ten years. He thought back to the last time he’d seen her, the day before she went off to college. She had decided that it would be best for them to break up before heading off to college, that it would be easier, but he suspected that she just didn’t trust him not to cheat on her, and she had probably been right, he wasn’t the most loyal of boyfriends back then. They had broken up amicably enough, she wasn’t mad at him, although he couldn’t say he hadn’t been hurt, although he suspected a good deal of that had more to do with his bruised ego than true heartbreak, he’d never been sure if he really did love her. 

“I suppose me trying to talk you out of this would be fruitless?” He looked to his mother and her face stayed stern.

“You’ve really left me with no other options.”

“But mom you can’t be serious with this, it’s insane and I don’t want to marry Laurel, and I certainly don’t think she wants to marry me either. I don’t think my public image can really be that bad.”

“Trust me it is. And I’ve spoken with our PR department, they agree that this is by far the best course of action. And as for Laurel, don’t worry about it, I can be very convincing.”

“Well, what if we just push back my appointment a little later. You said it yourself that given time, people would realize that I’ve become far more responsible. And plus Walter is still more than capable of running this company just a bit longer.” He looked to his mother, trying to will her to see the desperation in his eyes.

“No, absolutely not. We’ve had this timeline in place for over a year. We can’t just change everything now. Plus, it will look to the board like you don’t think you’re ready, which will only make things worse. And while I do think people would eventually accept this new you, it would simply take too long. I’m sorry, I know it’s not what you want but this is what’s best for the company, for the family.” Well, there it was, every one of his arguments refuted, and a sense of dreaded acceptance settled over him. He was going to be married, unless he planned on running away from his whole life, there seemed to be no other option. 

“And how soon is this wedding supposed to be?” He asked with a great deal of hesitance.

“In four months, gives us enough time to whip up a wedding and give the board time to see you stable. Of course you’ll have to push back any honeymoon given all your new responsibilities.” He leaned back in his seat, groaning as he looked up to the ceiling. She had thought this whole thing out, of course she had, it was his mother after all, she was nothing if not prepared. 

 

\-------------------------------

 

After his mother had finished outlining the rest of his existence she told him that he would be meeting up with Laurel in only a couple of days, that she was going to join the family for their weekly Sunday dinner. She assured him that while she had yet to secure Laurel’s agreement to the plan she was certain that she’d have it by dinner. There they would finish up the timetable and finalize the arrangement. 

So here it was, the day that the rest of his life was set in stone. While he was happy that of all people, his mother had chosen Laurel rather than some gold-digging stranger, he was still not pleased that he had to have his marriage/life planned for him. Sometimes he would fantasize about a life without all the pressures his family placed on him, just being a normal person whose family only wanted him to be happy and had no legacy to protect. Unfortunately, that was not his life and he couldn’t be a part of this family without adhering to the strict guidelines that went alongside. 

He found himself fairly anxious to see Laurel. It had been such a long time and he was excited to show her how he had changed, and hoped that they could possibly be happy together. While they had never quite worked in high school he was older and more mature now, ready to truly commit to a relationship and he hoped that that would be the fix to make them finally work this time around. As much as he wasn’t pleased with the situation he was trying to make the best of it and maintain some optimism. 

As he walked through the doors of his childhood home he entered the living room to see Laurel already seated. She was gorgeous, she always had been. However, it seemed that these last ten years had been very good to her. She sat somewhat stiffly speaking to his mother, her back held straight, but her face seemed to soften as she spoke of something to his mother. 

Upon entering the room, both women turned to him, his mother rising to greet him while Laurel remained seated, if possible her posture becoming more rigid. 

“Oh wonderful you’re here, now we can get started.” His mother brought him over to where Laurel sat. She rose up as he approached and they shook hands briefly looking at each other before each of them averted their eyes, uncomfortable in this situation. 

“It’s good to see you again Laurel. You look beautiful,” he said to her as he sat across from her.

“Yes, Oliver it’s been so long. I’m happy to hear you’ve done well for yourself. Posed to become CEO. I’ll admit that I was a bit doubtful that you would ever get here when we dated.”

“That makes two of us. I never thought I’d be here. I spent quite a long time resisting but I’m happy that I’ve finally decided to take part in the family business. It has suited me better than I thought it would.” His mother stood to the side carefully watching their exchange before deciding to resume her seat placed between Laurel and Oliver. 

“Well it’s nice to see the two of you catch up but I’m afraid we’ve rather a lot to discuss.” His mother looked to both of them before continuing. “Laurel as you know this needs to be rather quick so I think it’s best that we figure out a story and timeline as soon as possible. Firstly, it’s imperative that no one outside this room be aware of this arrangement. We can’t risk this being leaked and only making the situation worse. I propose that we say you two have been dating in secret for about six months. That fits in nicely from when you stopped dating McKenna, and as I understand it Laurel you haven’t dated anyone in about a year is that correct?” Laurel nodded her head in response. “Ok then, we’ll simply say you’ve decided to keep it a secret for so long because you didn’t want to deal with the press, that should suffice.”

“What about how quickly we’ve gotten engaged and the very close wedding date? How are we supposed to explain that,” Oliver asked turning to face his mother while sneaking brief glances at Laurel.

“Well you two have dated in the past so we can simply say that when you met again you fell back in love very quickly and were so swept up that you couldn’t wait to be married. It will be perfect for the press, a fairytale romance. The public will love it.” His mother looked very pleased with herself and had clearly thought of every angle. If Oliver had hopped to delay this at all it was becoming very clear that nothing would delay his mother. He should have known better than ever believe his mother to be anything less than fully prepared. 

“I know you said I can’t tell anyone but what about my family, or my best friend?” Laurel finally spoke up, clearly hesitant to speak. Oliver nodded his head in agreement.

“I’m afraid dear that we simply can’t risk it. I’m sure your family is great but journalists can be very persuasive. As it is I will need you to sign a non-disclosure agreement.”

“What about Thea, is she included in this?” Oliver spoke up becoming more and more wary of having to keep this secret from everyone in his life. 

“No, I’m afraid not Oliver. You know you’re sister she’s terrible at keeping a secret. I know that’s not what you wanted to hear Oliver but this really is the way things must be.” For her part Moira did at least look sorry for this. “Now we need to discuss our timeline.” Moira went on to detail every aspect of their relationship, engagement and wedding. She told them about the meeting with Queen Consolidated’s PR team they were to have on Monday and then how they would roll out everything to the media. They were to announce their engagement by the end of the week. His mother was very much in a hurry to execute her plan. After going through all the details it left Oliver feeling exhausted. After finishing her long and detailed outline of the plan she looked to Oliver and Laurel. “I know this has been a lot. I am sorry to put all of this on you so suddenly but time truly is of the essence. I’ll leave the two of you alone for a few minutes but then dinner will be served. This will serve as a good test as Thea will be joining us.” With that she stood up and walked out of the room, leaving the two of them to stare awkwardly in opposite directions. 

It took a good minute or so before finally Oliver worked up the courage to speak.

“I’m sorry about all of this, my mother can be, a lot.” He looked at her then and offered a weak smile, attempting to alleviate some of the tension. 

“No it’s ok, I suppose I knew what I was getting into when I agreed to all of this.” She gestured around at the room at the end to punctuate her sentence. 

“I don’t mean to be rude but, why did you agree to this.” It had been bugging him ever since he had seen her here. While he didn’t doubt his mother’s talents he still had been rather surprised that she had managed to convince Laurel, never one easily swayed. “I’m simply surprised, I mean I know why I’m doing this, but why are you?” He finished with his eyebrows raised, finally looking directly at her. She however was still looking all around the room.

“I’m still sort of asking myself that question actually. To say I was surprised by your mother’s proposition would be an understatement. But the more I thought about it the more it made a certain sense.” She finally looked at him, “See, I haven’t had the best luck dating. Especially these last few years. I’ve never really found anyone, especially since I started working at CNRI.” He looked at her with a question on his face. “CNRI, it’s a legal non-profit, we help those that can’t afford legal help. We mostly help people in the Glades. It hasn’t left me with a lot of free time for dating and it’s difficult to find someone who accepts my long hours. We don’t have that many people working there which means that we usually have to put in a lot of extra time. I’m 28, and I haven’t found anyone and I do wan to get married and then your mother just came to me and offered a solution. Plus, it doesn’t escape me that with your connections I could do a lot of good for the Glades, I know your family’s fondness for fundraisers.” She smiled at him then, and he was able to see that girl that he had been so smitten with all those years ago. Still driven to help others. “Not to say I’m marrying you for your money it’s just that…” she looked to the side struggling for the right words.

“No, I understand what you meant.” He gave her a small smile in return. She looked relived at his understanding. “Well I’m glad that you’re at least getting something out of this and my mother didn’t simply bully you into it. I hardly want to force someone into marrying me.”

“I can honestly say I wasn’t bullied. Although I will admit there was some pressure, but it was my decision in the end.” They stared at each other now, unsure of what to say. Oliver spoke first.

“I can’t say that I am thrilled with my mother dictating my life for me but I’m happy she chose you. I always thought we made a pretty good pair and I think we have a decent shot of making each other happy. What do you say?” He stood then and offered his arm to her. She rose and placed her arm in his giving him a bright smile. 

They went to the dining room then and the evening passed well enough, Thea being annoyed that she hadn’t known about this secret relationship, but her anger subsided when she heard of their engagement, happy for her brother and excited at the prospect of a wedding. 

At the end of the night Oliver walked Laurel out and gave her a kiss on the cheek goodnight, returning to the house to say goodbye to his mother. She gave him a wide smile when he re-entered the house. 

“I know this isn’t ideal Oliver but I’m very proud of how you’re taking this. And I know your father would have been proud too. To see you taking on responsibility and doing all you can to take care of the company.” She looked at him with warmth in her eyes.

“Thank you mom, that means a lot.” He bent down to kiss her on the cheek then gave her a hug, the first real one in some time.


	2. Engagement Party

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oliver has to tell Tommy about his engagement and attend his engagement party where he meets Laurel's friends and finds himself taken with one in particular.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well here it is, Oliver and Felicity finally meet. They don’t get a ton of interaction but it happened a little earlier than I expected, just letting this go where it wants for now. I’m excited for where they're going and don’t worry, we’ll get Felicity’s feelings on the situation soon and more substantial and one-on-one meetings soon enough. For now, though Oliver is just trying to get through this huge change in his life and adjust. 
> 
> Also I had forgotten to change the timetable in the previous chapter and now it's five months before he becomes CEO and four months till the wedding. I needed to add a little more time but still short enough that it was kind of a rush and why Moira would be so urgent, it's changed now in the previous chapter.

Oliver wasn’t greatly looking forward to telling Tommy about his engagement. He knew he’d be hurt that Oliver had kept this relationship from him for so long, but it would be especially bad because he’d have to lie about everything. 

“What?” He couldn’t really blame Tommy, for his response, it had after all been the same one he had to this news. 

“Look, I’m sorry I didn’t tell you before about this relationship but we just wanted to keep it to ourselves. No one knew. I wasn’t trying to keep you out of the loop but she was nervous about it getting out and all the media attention that would mean. Especially before we were serious, she hardly wanted to be one of many on my arm in the eyes of the city.” He looked to Tommy now and hoped that they would be able to get past this without too much of a struggle. Despite having gone over the details and story with his mother repeatedly he still wasn’t so sure how well he’d do under scrutiny, especially when it was his best friend interrogating him.

“I suppose I can’t be angry that she wanted to keep it a secret but seriously, did you not trust me. Did you really think I would talk to the press?” Tommy was clearly hurt and Oliver really couldn’t blame him.

“No, I know you’d never do that but I promised Laurel, if it makes you feel better she didn’t tell anyone either.” Oliver responded.

“I mean maybe a little. And don’t get me wrong I am happy for you, you’ve found someone that you’ve decided to marry. I honestly wasn’t entirely sure this day would come. And Laurel was always pretty nice. I think this is just going to take some getting used to on my part.” Now his friend looked at him with a devilish grin. “I do however know what would make me feel much better about this whole situation. Let me throw you a big engagement party, that way I can get to know the woman you’ll be spending your life with and hopefully become acquainted with a bridesmaid or two.” Oliver looked at his friend, weariness on his face but inside he was relieved that his friend seemed to be taking this pretty well.

“My mother is already throwing us one actually, but I suppose you can throw one too, if that’s what it’ll take for you to forgive me.” Oliver smiled now and Tommy moved to give him a hug. 

“Well, I guess this means that Starling is officially mine, no more competition for the ladies. Although I’ll certainly miss my number one wingman.” Of course Tommy didn’t mention the fact that Oliver hadn’t been joining him out on the town much for the past year, having been with McKenna and then even after they’d broken up, being mostly uninterested in the club scene. 

 

\----------------------------

 

The whole of that next week was a whirlwind. Meeting with PR at Queen Consolidated, the press conference on Friday, telling everyone about his engagement. The whole thing had been exhausting and they hadn’t even started planning the wedding yet. 

Now two weeks since the day his mother had walked into his office and changed his life, he was getting ready for his engagement party. Well, his first engagement party since Tommy had very much followed through with his planning of a far less formal party. However tonight was the one his mother was throwing, somehow putting it together at record speeds, managing to invite half of Starling, or at least who she deemed the important half. At least she let him invite his actual friends and not simply the people she wanted to impress. 

He hadn’t seen all that much of Laurel since the dinner when everything had been decided and found himself somewhat looking forward to seeing her tonight. He was determined to make the most of this situation. Laurel was smart, kind and beautiful, there was no reason they couldn’t have a happy life together. Maybe he wasn’t in love with her, but given time he thought maybe he could. 

As he entered the ballroom of the Queen manor he swept the room looking for his fiancée. He soon found her with a glass of champagne in hand, talking with a group of women who all appeared to be around her age. They were laughing and seemed to genuinely enjoy each other, leading him to surmise that they must be her guests and not the usual crowd his mother had invited, they were never much fun to be around. As he looked at the group his eyes caught on one woman in particular. Not his fiancée but the woman to her right. She was turned to the side speaking animatedly with Laurel, a bright smile on her face. He watched her blonde hair bounce as she moved, falling past her shoulders and leading his eyes to notice the curves all along her body. She was stunning. Suddenly he heard laughter, turning to see it was Laurel, and at that moment he remembered that he was an engaged man and was definitely not supposed to be checking out other women. He decided then that it would be a good idea to go where he wouldn’t stare at the blonde and keep her out of his mind. He was certain he could find someone in this party who would insist on talking to him.

However, right at the moment he turned away he walked straight towards Tommy who was coming over to him. Tommy had noticed where he was looking and followed his eyes.

“So, I guess I finally get to meet your betrothed, lead the way.” Tommy said, making a dramatic gesture towards Laurel and leaving Oliver no other option than to walk straight towards the spot he had been attempting to avoid. 

Oliver walked towards the group slowly with Tommy on his heels, very purposefully keeping his eyes away from the blonde, although he suspected that would be increasingly difficult once he was forced to interact with the group. 

“Laurel, hi,” he said as he finally arrived his destination. “I’m sure you remember Tommy, he was at high school with us.” 

“Of course I do, you two were basically attached at the hip.” The group all chuckled at Laurel’s statement. 

“It’s so lovely to see you again Laurel, I’m only sorry this one kept you to himself for so long.” Tommy said as he motioned towards Oliver then reached for Laurel’s hand and brought it to his mouth for a kiss.

Laurel giggled at his actions, unable to resist the Merlyn charm. 

“Oh good, it wasn’t just us. I admit I didn’t entirely believe Laurel when she said that no one had known this whole time.” This time it was the blonde speaking, smiling at Tommy.

“Nope, these two seem to have been keeping it a secret from everyone.” He responded with a lazy smile. “I’m sorry, I don’t think I’ve had the pleasure. I’m Tommy Merlyn, this guys best friend.” Tommy then extended his hand towards the blonde.

“Yeah no we’ve never met before, I’m sure I’d remember that. I’m Felicity, this girl’s best friend.” Felicity shook his hand. 

“I’m sorry, I haven’t introduced any of you.” Laurel now spoke and began gesturing to the group around her. “This is Felicity as you’ve just heard, this is my sister Sara, and this is her girlfriend Nyssa.” Oliver now noticed the other women standing there, one also blonde but more subdued than Felicity, and the other had long black hair and a serious expression on her face. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you all.” Oliver now spoke, looking at each of the women and getting stuck on Felicity’s face just a moment or two longer than the rest. “So how do you all know each other?” Oliver now asked looking to Laurel. “I mean you’re her sister and you’re her sisters girlfriend so I suppose that’s explained but...” Oliver rarely found himself tongue-tied but he was finding himself nervous around the blonde, only made worse by the fact that his supposed fiancée was also standing right there. 

“Wow usually I’m the one being awkward around strangers. Oh, that sounded rude, sorry.” Felicity spoke and then briefly covered her mouth. 

“No it’s fine, really.” Oliver responded looking straight at her.

“Well like I said, this is Felicity, my best friend. We met in college, she was at MIT while I was at Boston University and we ended up being roommates. We both ended up moving out here after college and have been inseparable ever since.” Laurel looked over at Felicity warmly before turning finally to look at him. 

“Well wonderful, it seems like we’ll have lots of people for the party.” Everyone looked to Tommy then.

“Oh yes, sorry I had forgotten to tell you, Tommy is also throwing us an engagement party.” Oliver looked to Laurel with a bashful look on his face. He really had meant to tell her but he’d been out of practice being in a relationship and sharing necessary information with a partner. 

Laurel looked somewhat surprised but recovered quickly.

“That sounds very nice, how sweet of you to do. It really isn’t necessary though. One party is certainly enough for me.” Laurel spoke to Tommy.

“No, I truly insist. Anyway this guy promised me after having kept your relationship a secret from me. Since he won’t be able to join me out on the town once you two are hitched I’ve gotta get the most of the time I’ve got left. Plus, I love a good party. A real one I mean, not whatever this shindig is supposed to be. How can you call it a party when no one is even dancing?” Tommy finished by gesturing to the room which consisted largely of middle-aged people standing around having polite conversation. 

“Well alright then, it’s settled.” Laurel said with a smile on her face to Tommy.

The rest of the night went well enough, Oliver stayed silent for a lot of it, using much of his energy concentrating on not staring at Felicity. Not any part of her, her face, her chest, her legs. He kept finding himself entranced as she spoke, telling the group how she worked in cyber security, curiously enough at Queen Consolidated, although he was certain he’d never seen her there. He was very sure he would have remembered that. He focused on Laurel, looking at her, asking her questions and resisting the urge to ask Felicity everything about herself. Although he’d need not asked because she was clearly prone to talking, a lot. But he liked that, it enabled him to learn so much about her and he found he very much enjoyed hearing her talk. Even when he knew the topic shouldn’t be all that interesting to him, when it was her saying it he found himself enraptured. She and Laurel both spoke of their college days and Tommy seemed to take a liking to her as well, the two quickly becoming friendly. 

He eventually left the group and made the rounds to the rest of the guests, or at least enough to appease his mother, and left nearly as soon as he could. He was finding himself a good deal less optimistic at the end of the evening than he had at the beginning. It was difficult having to lie to literally everyone and he was weary that by the end of the night he found himself far more taken with Felicity, than his actual fiancée. Things weren’t off to a great start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've actually got a chapter or two beyond this written and am getting a better idea of where I'm taking this and excited for it. Next chapter we finally get Felicity's perspective on all of this.

**Author's Note:**

> Not really sure that I'll have a regular update schedule for now as I have a bunch of craziness with school right now and should honestly be doing that right now but I will try. As this goes along I'll try to get more regular with updates. For now I'm just seeing if anyone is enjoying this.


End file.
